Last three Words
by ange-gardien
Summary: A story of a couple who live in happy life, but in the one move their dreams destroyed. Because of him, he sacrifices himself to his beloved woman who was baring his child. But even years has passed the girl didn't love other man expect him. So even the death make them pull apart, they love each other didn't vanish. Love still the bridge for them. R


**Guys this is my new second story.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA**

**Hope you liked it~**

**Oh by the way the category was drama, romanced and a little bit humor.**

**ENJOY~**

**A raven girl who was waiting out side of the emergency room because her boyfriend was had a critical condition.**

Misaki P O V

'You're such an idiot usui; why did you sacrifice yourself? Why did you just let me?' I asked to him and my tears were pouring down to my cheeks. 'Now because of me you get this satiation, you have a critical condition. If just I could just back that time, I would not let you to do that.'

FLASH BACK~

I was going cross on the road when someone shouts.

"MISAKI WATCH OUT!"

I look around, and saw Takumi who was running towards me.

"Takumi-"I cut by a truck horn I look around, and my eyes widened in shock, because the vehicle was running towards me; I want to move but my body can't move and I'm stuck were I was standing.

(0_0)

Then someone push me in the side, I wake up in the reality. And I saw takumi lying in the cold road with a blood; and my whole body was trembling in fear. I stood up and walk towards him then I kneeled before him. Then the people were shouting.

'People call and ambulance someone has injured here.' They shout.

"Takumi open your eyes please."I plead and pick his head and put on my right arms, while my left handed holding his faced.

"Misaki are you alright?"He asked me then he's slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here takumi." I said then he looks at my eyes.

''Baby do not cry.'' He said then he lifts his right hand towards my cheeks then he wiped my tears away. And I used my left hand to touch his left hand that situated on my left cheek then I kiss it.

''Takumi please why did you do that for?"

''I just want to show you that I can sacrificed myself for you."He said then he slowly closing his eyes.

''TAKUMI!DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES."I shout at him then his hand was fallen on ground and my eyes widened.

San…

(three)

Ni….

(two)

Itchi…

(one)

Zero…

"TTTTAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK KUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''I shout then sobbed to his chest while hugging him.

"Takumi please open your eyes."I plead, then the ambulance already here and some nurse pick him.

"Miss Do you want came along?"One of the nurses asked me but I just nod a little.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

And that's what happed; then the doctor comes out of the emergency room with a blood, I stood up and walk towards him.

"Who is he?" I asked but he just bow and my whole body starting to tremble and my tears were pouring hard.

"I'm really sorry but he did not survive. We do everything make him to survive but nothing happed."He said then he pats me on the shoulder.

"No I did not believing you, you did not do everything. Now go do everything."I command him.

"Miss just accepts the truth he was going to die soon."

''How can? You're not a god to know how long people live in this world."

"I know what you felt right now, but we need to accepts the truth; now just look at him."He suggests to me and he led me on the emergency room.

When I got there I saw his pale body lying on the white bed with white sheet was covering his body.

"Takumi you baka open-"I was cut when I notice he opening his eyes.

"Ayuzawa? I'm sorry.'' He whispered.

"Takumi get up now."

"Misaki I'm glad to see your beautiful face at last." He said.

"What are you saying!?"

"Please my misa stop crying I want to your beautiful smile for the-" I cut him.

"You baka how can you say that? You promised me you won't leave me, like my father did. And what were you doing now? Leaving me like my father did to us. Takumi please just these once please do not leave me and your child." I tell him the truth that I was pregnant to him.

"Misaki wha-what? You are pregnant with my child?"

"Yes you baka, you make me bare a child. Now please live to your child Takumi. I'm begging you Takumi please I'll do everything to make you live."

Takumi P O V

When I heard she was pregnant to me. I really felt sorry for her, because now I'm leaving my woman and who was now baring my child, permanently.

"Misaki I'm really sorry." I sorry, but now I'm felt dying for more minutes.

"Takumi do not be sorry you will live here, together with our child." She said, oh who I want to back the time.

"Sorry my Misaki and I love you very much; farewell my loved." I said goodbye to her. And my eyes slowly closing but I can hear her shouting.

"I LOVE YOU."That's her last word to me, I blank I do not know what she said next but I heard my most favorite last three from her.

Misaki P O V

"I LOVE YOU USUI TAKUMI."My last three for him, But I wish he heard me.

"TAKUMI GET UP NOW!" I cried hard, while hugging his pale body."Takumi please get up now, you cannot die easily, and you cannot."I said. Then the doctors and nurses came, then some nurse garb me and the pulled me away from him. While the doctor covering his whole body with the white sheet.

"NO HE'S ALIVE, YOU CANNOT.''I said then I struggle to their vice grip. But I cannot, I feel weak.

**NINE MOTHS PAST~**

Well it's been nine moths has passed since you left us, and also due date it will be week or a days. Then I felt sudden pain on my abdomen.

''Ouch, please do not my dear." I said. Then I touch the between of my legs, and my eyes wide open.

"Oh my god my water already broke; MOM, SUZUNA!''I call them.

"Nani onee-chan?"

"Suzuna hayaku, my water already broke. Now call shintani or a taxi."

''Hai."She said run then my mom came.

''Misaki what's wrong."My mom asked.

"Mom I'll labor now.''

"My god misaki,too soon?"

"Misaki-chan!"Hinata called me and the he pick me up in a bridal style.

In the hospital *labor section*

"Please make a deep breath."The doctor command, which I gladly followed, I breathe deep.

"Misaki i will count 3 then deep breaths again, okay?"She said then I just gave her small nod.

"ONE…TWO….NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."I shout for the pain I felt right now. Then I catching my breath, but then heard a tiny cry; my eyes softened.

"Congratulations misaki, you have baby girl." The doctor announces; Takumi I wish you were here, so I can show our new born daughter. Then I heard the nurse giggled.

"My, my, she was so lovely."The nurses complement.

"Yes she was."I said.

IN THE ROOM.

I'm resting to my room, while my daughter sleeping peacefully besides me. Then the door open; I look onto the door. My mom,suzuna,hinata and friends who came in.

"Misaki-chan your baby was so cute."Sakura complement while she was smiling happily.

"Yes your right Sakura."Shizuku agree to her.

"Ne Misaki she looks her father."My mom said then I look at my daughter and smiled.

My mom was right she was look like her father.

"Nee-chan did you already named her?" Suzuna asked but bow my head.

"I see then, you did not name her."My sister continues.

"Ne Misaki-chan what about hikari will be name by her?"Sakura suggest.

"No."

"What about Mizu?"Hinata suggest.

"No."

"What about Milky?"Shizuku suggest.

"No."

"Err what about Chocó?"My mom suggests.

"Guys what do you think to my daughter, a desert? "I asked them.

"Err no."They answer, and then they laugh.

(-_-")

Then I feel suddenly cool breeze wrapping behind me, and I could fee that my beloved's present Usui Takumi.

"Misui."I said but not to loud. Then everyone one room started at me with question look.

''What Misaki-chan? Did you say something?"Sakura asked.

"I already have a name to my dearest daughter."I said.

"What is it, what is it?" they asked excitedly.

"Misui, I will name her Misui."I said.

"Wow what was a wonderful name."My mom complements.

"Thanks mom."I thank my mother then I kissed my daughter tiny head. 'You know my daughter I got your name to your father, he whispered to me while thinking to your name.' I tell my daughter from my mind.

Five Years Later~

Normal P O V

A Five years old girl blonde hair was running towards to her mother, into kitchen.

"Mom Hurry, we need to go now."She said.

''Misui wait a minute, It's almost done."Her mom replied.

''Mom I cannot wait to see daddy."Her daughter exclaimed.

"Hai,hai my little princess just hold on okay?"Her mother said then she took the basket on her hand. "Now shall we?"Her mother offer her a hand, And her daughter accept it happily.

"Hai, Mommy."Her daughter exclaimed happily.

D

Misaki P O V

It's been a years Takumi I had Misui to myself, our daughter. And ever since you died I did not had a relationship to others, because you're still in my heart and, I did not stop loving you. Then a glanced to our daughter who was telling her story to you, that cause make me smiled.

"Daddy I got a perfect score on our test, so my teacher gave a tattoo star on my right hand. Look."She exclaimed and she had an expression to her face. "Daddy grand ma, auntie suzuna, auntie Sakura everyone keeps telling me that I look like you."She continues.

'Takumi wherever you are this is just I will tell you, she was telling the truth. Our daughter got your appearances blonde hair and emerald orbs, and also some attitude from you, the positive. Oh by the way Takumi you are a stupid, because you open me from close but then you close me for opened. And now I really, really hate men, and that's because of you.'

''My dear lets eat our lunch."

But you gave me a variable thing, that's make me believe, before you left me. And I promise to you that I will make her a good child.

"Hai, mommy."My daughter said "Come on daddy lets eat."My daughter continues. And my eyes softened because of that, even she did not saw her father, she did not hate you but instead she treated you like you are a real, that living here.

Takumi P O V.

I'm sorry Misaki I did not kept my promise for both of you, as a human being. But for soul I'm always here to your sides. And I'm glad my Misaki you did not stop loving me just what I always do, then hugged them from behind.

"I will be always being to your sides my two Beautiful Angels."

_**THE END**_

Dear readers,

Guys what is it, what is it? Good, better, best, bad, worst, or worse? Please leave a review.


End file.
